


A yule portrait

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Comic, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: This portrait didn't went as planned.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Magical Manservant [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808170
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171
Collections: WinterKnights 2020 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	A yule portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to katherynefromphilly for always looking over my stuff xD I wish you and everyone else a merry Christmas!


End file.
